Gates of tomorrow
by blairsfiction
Summary: Sakura detested smell of blood shed, sound of broken bones and screams of pain. It was impossible for her to believe that tomorrow could be bright and shiny, but when she finds the courage to face the danger and her suppressed feelings, things change.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura did not like battlefield, which was unfortunate considering her profession. She detested smell of blood shed, sound of broken bones and screams of pain. She loathed the way her stomach twisted in worry every time she fought. It was live or die. Sakura was terrified of making a mistake. Right then, she felt like she was really close to making one. She was growing more and more tired and could not make herself focus. She glanced at ferociously fighting silver haired jounin. He was struggling with five opponents at once, but she could tell that he was hurt by the way his chest heaved up and down. She forced herself to look at enemy before her. He was a tall, bulky man with ugly red scars disfiguring his face. Sakura danced to avoid the blade of his katana. She could not hit him as he distanced himself from her, she was not the best when it came to long range battle. This perturbed her. _'I am a skilled ninja, I am able to do this, and then we'll be on our way home.' _She assured herself silently.

"You'll die, both of you."

Man said.

"Screw you."

She growled through her teeth as she punched the ground, that threw him of balance. Taking her chance she went for a punch, she was certain she had him, but he was faster. She felt gust of wind as his weapon came closer. She barely dodged or so she thought. Seconds later she felt blood streaming down her cheek. She felt the poison immediately, it shocked her how quickly it slowed her motions and made her chakra circulate slower.

"Underestimating me, huh?" He laughed evilly." Not gonna get me ninja girl".

He took a swing with his katana. It was the moment she noticed tattoo on his arm, it was a skull with plum blossoms beneath it. It fit the description in the mission scroll they had received before leaving the village. She recognized their target, one they had failed to hunt down past month. He was a dangerous man, his name was printed in Konoha's bingo book for a long time. Sakura realized that he had been toying with her. He could have killed her sooner. She felt impact as the tip of katana sank into her body. It was the weirdest experience. There was no pain and time had stopped for her.

Sakura's head was clear and her analytical mind was desperately searching for the best solution_. ' Ok… I could try to heal myself and attempt to fight him but my chances are slim … Also I cant leave him alive because Kakashi would have to fight him… Right now odds would be against him… I am not going to let us both die.'_ Her mind was made up. She went with second choice, instead of trying to save her life she slid down the blade until she was only two inches away from her opponent. He was still gripping the handle astonished. She hit him with kunai, wedging it into his heart.

"Konoha's gonna die… You all will… our new… weapon…"

Those were his last words. Sakura could not help smirk that appeared on her face when she heard the sound of a limp body hitting the ground. She did it! Nevertheless she was denied an opportunity to gloat as she felt the pain and the overwhelming wave of dizziness. She managed to yank the weapon away from her body. She screamed, but oddly she could not hear her voice. She fell on the cold soil, that was slowly changing its color to dark red. Kunoichi was now in panic, sadness and anger, all at the same time as she understood that she was going to die now_. ' So this is it …'_ She stared at the bloody patterns on the ground when she saw Kakashi. She was not certain if he was really there, or she had just imagined him. He was hunching over her, weird expression in his eyes, she had never seen that one before. She knew that he was talking to her but she could not make anything out. Consciousness escaped her.

Sakura woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She tried to make sense of surroundings, she certainly did not remember entering the room. She moved her head up only to hiss in pain.

The events of previous night returned to her with all the intensity. She could almost feel cold metal piercing her body. She gasped.

"Easy, easy… You're save, just don't move…"

Familiar voice said.

"Wha…"

She managed to choke out, instantly realizing that talking was not an option, it hurt too much to speak.

"Shh… no talking, go back to sleep now… Look at me."

Sakura obeyed . She watched black dots in his red eye spin lazily as warm fuzzy feeling overwhelmed her. She did not want to drift of to sleep just yet. There were questions waiting to be asked, but she could not resist closing her eyes.

Kakashi sat on the chair beside Sakura's bed. He was so tired, his hands were shaking slightly. He needed to rest, but could not bring himself to let pink haired woman out of his sight. Copy ninja rubbed his eyes. Last day was a without a doubt an horrifying experience. He sighed. The aftermath of his strategic mistakes had almost killed them. The ambush was well planed, but still he should have foreseen what was going to happen. He brushed some stray hair away from Sakura's forehead. Kakashi smiled faintly.

When Sakura became conscious again, she stretched a little on the bed trying to asses the level of pain and discomfort. She did not feel as mangled as she thought she would be. She cautiously got up, her legs were so numb, she almost fell. Sakura managed to steady herself and looked around the hotel room. It was tiny and modest. One narrow bed, a table and a uncomfortable looking chair filled with a soundly sleeping man. She came closer and touched his hand, it was cold. He looked exhausted and pale. Strangely he reminded her of a beaten up puppy. She laughed silently and took a blanket from the bed to cover him.

Then she was on her way to the bathroom. Kunoichi took her clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror. _'Someone's done some healing'_ She thought and smirked as she ran her fingers over the inflamed wound, she winced, it was obviously patched up by an amateur. Sakura focused as she tried to heal the injury, but something just was not right. She seemed to have a lot of trouble focusing her chakra where needed, this surprised her. She always found this task to be very easy. Sakura frowned and looked up at reflection of her face, she touched the cut on her cheek. She sighed, she was not a fan of scars. Then she realized how petty she was.

It was not the first time she was in life threatening situation, but during twenty years of her life she never was this close to death. She was lucky. She cringed disgusted with herself.

Kakashi opened his eyes, and felt sudden wave of panic, his 'patient' was not there. Then he heard door squeak, Sakura emerged from the bathroom. He let out a breath he was holding in.

He was being irrational.

"Hi " She said.

Kakashi got up and embraced Sakura gently. He did not put much thinking behind the action, it somehow felt like the right thing to do. She returned the hug.

" Are you ok ?" He asked. She was silent for a while, not wanting to kill the moment with talking.

" Almost. Are you?" Sakura finally said.

" I am now."

He answered and released her from a friendly hug. _' I knew I shouldn't… damn it!'_ She thought missing the warmth.

" When do you think, we can go back?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I am not able to run just yet. I can't manipulate my chakra, so I have to wait for it to heal up by itself a bit. I think I have to rest for at least two days…"

Sakura answered. Few years ago she would have probably try to downplay her condition, in attempt to look tough, but things had changed. She was a medic now, she knew her own value and did not need to prove her worthiness. She was an adult, competent, self assured and a very responsible one. Sakura was not going to compromise her own health.

"Ok" He said.

The next day was rainy, dark and dull. Sakura slept in, then spent most of the noon lazing around, listening to subdued sound of heavy rain drops hitting the earth. She was grateful for the downpour because it disturbed the silence of the room a bit. Kakashi had not spoken to her all morning and he seemed to avert his eyes from her. She tried to start a conversation several times, up to no avail. Silence was making her uncomfortable. Usually they had no problem talking to each other, even when they said nothing it felt soothing. It seemed like Copy Ninja was trying to avoid her as much as the small chamber allowed it. The room was filled with weird kind of tension. It was bothering Sakura more and more with every passing minute. She was curious what happened, because apparently something did. She just had no idea what it could be. Everything was fine between them just yesterday. Kunoichi knew it probably was useless to question Kakashi about it.

" What is eating you?" Sakura worriedly asked anyway.

" Mhm" Kakashi answered. He did not even look at her, his eyes were firmly glued to the book, he was pretending to read.

" It feels like you're angry with me, but I can't figure out why…"

" I am not angry, you're imagining things." He said calmly.

" I know you. And something's not right. What is it ? verbalize!" She pushed.

"Let it go."

" No, I refuse to receive silent treatment. I hate when you're acting so indifferent, I am your friend, so I deserve to know why you're treating me this way! Did I do something to you? Just tell me…"

" Just shut up!" He barked. That was odd. He had never raised his voice at her before. He was always cool, reserved and polite in every situation. Sakura stared at him astonished.

"I…" She managed, still in shock.

" You disobeyed me! You were supposed to inform me if you have found the target. God, You're stupid."

" I…" Sakura tried to interject.

" What were you doing? Trying to jeopardize everything, or were you just trying to kill yourself?"

Kakashi snapped at her again. Sakura was pissed. Calling her stupid, accusing her of something she was not guilty of, it was too much. He was not himself today. Sakura was not a person who could listen to insults calmly. She felt blood boil in her veins..

" Oh, let me see, I made the best possible decision at the time, I completed the mission."

She loudly pointed out, even though she did not take this factors under consideration while making her choice. Their anger was almost tangible. He glared at her. She tried to stare him down.

"Bullshit, was that worth it? You are such an idiot…"

Sakura cheeks were red and her breathing quickened.

" You're being ridiculous! What I am supposed to tell you ? That I love you? That I'd give my life for yours ?"

Sakura yelled. She did not wait for an answer. Aggravated kunoichi turned around, shut the door noisily and the very next second she was gone.

Kakashi was staring blankly at the place where young woman stood just moments ago.

TBC

_Author's note: Hi! Thanks for reading!__ I really hoped you enjoyed my fic__ I know this chapter doesn't have much context but every thing will clear up later on. I am kinda new to the whole fan fiction thing, so I would really appreciate reviews. If you wanna make my happy … drop me a line _

_Love, Blair _


End file.
